When an Enemy Strikes Back
This is the third episode from Ray Alien Squad Plot Ray and Shane are in their backyard. Ray is making tricks on Shane's skateboard: Ray: Check this out! (does triple kickflip). Can you do it? Shane: I can do it while I"m sleeping. I will do a quadruple one. Ray: No way! Shane: (Doing quadruple kickflip). Owned. Ray: Wow (takes the skate), but try this! Ray is preparing for a 360 Heelflip but a purple smoke starts to get out from the ground: Shane: What the hell? Mysterious Voice: I'm back! Wait, why is the smoke purple? It must be black. Ray: I know that voice. Mysterio! Mysterio: Yes! I'm here to take your watch and use it for evil things... Wait, where is the watch? Shane: It's no more a watch...(presses a button on the house's wall and the Weapon backpack appears from the ground) Ray: How did you do that? Shane: No time for questions. (gloves appears on his hands) Ray: So, you lil' freaky wizard, are you ready to fight? Mysterio: I was born for this. Ray: Okay...(transforms) Sonic Flame! Your end is near! Mysterio: Serious? Cuz I will not fight. They will fight...(summons stone golems). Shane: Pretty easy. (A axe appears in his hands) Slicing time! They are fighting with the golems. Everytime they are defeating them, the golems regenerate. Ray: This will be hard... Mysterio stealthly try to get out with a levitation spell. Ray: Mysterio is escaping! Shane: Go and chase him. I will take care of this rocky punks. Ray:(transforms) Angelick! He starts to chase Mysterio. The evil wizard sees him and starts to shoot with lasers from his hand. Ray dodges them. He goes close to Mysterio and punches him. He falls from the air, but he is almost hitting the ground, he teleports. Ray: Man! What I will do now... WAIT! SHANE!! He goes back to his home and sees that Shane is overnumbered. Ray: Holy crap! (transforms) Thunderbolt! Don't worry Shane! (he goes inside of all the golems until they explode). Shane: Thanks! Ray: (detransforms) No problemo! Shane: Your spanish is a big fail. Ray: Yea, I know. I have two F's and a C at Spanish. Shane: Wow. The Hovertrix starts to beep. Ray: Incoming message? What is this? Shane: Press a button! Ray: (presses a button and a hologram of Mike appears) What is this man? Mike: Hey, Ray, it's me, Mike. I'm glad that you discovered the communication button. Ray: Hey! How's goin'? Mike: Very well. I just discovered two codes for some aliens. Open the keyboard. Ray:(opens the keyboard) Now? Mike: Put 290028 and 101879. Ray:...Okay...Two new DNA's? Cool! Thanks, Mike! Mike:Yes. See you! Bye! (he stops the transmission). Ray: Cool! Two new aliens! (transforms) What is this? Shane: It looks like a ninja. Ray: Maybe he can shoot with Shurikens (tries, but nothing happens). It's not this. Shane: Maybe he is agile. Ray: Let's try! (does some backflips and jumps on the house). Amazing! Suddenly, the alien's color starts to change: Ray: What the f... Shane: Don't say that word! He is changing his color because he camouflages. Look! He has the same color as the roof. Now make a Ninja Jump and ome over here. Ray: Yes! Ninjump! That's how I will call him! (jumps on the grass and becoms green) Wow. Shane: Try the next alien! Ray: We don't have time. We need to find Mysterio Shane: That's right. But where we find him. Ray: I know (press the communication button on the Hovertrix. Mike is working, not paying attention to the Communication Device). Hey Mike! Mike: (falling from the chair) Umm... Hi. Whiat is it? Ray: can you scan this rock? (goes to a rock from the golem). Mike: Yes. It looks like a black magic rock form. Where did you got it? Shane: Mysterio. Mike: Wow, he's back? Ray: Yes. Can you detect where it is. Mike: Just let me scan the rock... (scans) It's at the Town Bank. Shane: Where we fought with him for the first time! Let's go! At the bank: Ray, transformed into Neptun. Oh, hi Mysterio! Mysterio: You again (makes a black magic sword). Let's fight! thumb|300px|right|This episode's song There starts a epic fight. Neptun morphs his body parts into different weapons and fights. The Music starts. Shane suddenly appears, enter stealthly and goes in the back of Mysterio. Mysterio make a step in the back and Shane takes him from his neck and makes a fight move which puts Mysterio down unconsciosus. Neptun makes a crystal cage allround him. Ray, detransforming: Where did you learned that move? Shane: From a fighting show. Ray: Cool! (opens the communicator) Hey Mike, what is useful against teleporting or black magic? Mike: Crystals. Turn into Neptun and use his crystals Shane, laughing: He already do that, nerd. Mike: Oh. THE END Characters *Ray *Shane *Mike (holograms) Aliens used: *Sonic Flame *Neptun *Ninjump (1-st appearance) *Angelick (1-st appearance) Villains: *Mysterio and his stone golems Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ray 10 Category:Ray 10 Category:Ray Alien Squad Category:Ray Alien Squad Episodes Category:Ray Alien Squad Category:Ray Alien Squad Episodes